


A mai napig nem tudom felfogni a szerencsém

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Power Couple, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Relationship Reveal, Short & Sweet, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Translation Available, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is So Done, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Miután a jégen felfedik a kapcsolatukat a média előtt a sajtó a nyakuknak ugrik, véres vehemenciával követelve a részleteket, és minden jól is megy, amíg Yuurinak nem szegeznek egy igen faragatlan kérdést.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	A mai napig nem tudom felfogni a szerencsém

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Still no idea how I did it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115535) by [Katherin_Ravenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin)



> Inspirálva egy mém által, amivel a net-sztyepppén futottam össze.

A program végén a ziháló, egymás szemébe meredő pár állt a jég közepén, ahogyan a közönség hangja ballisztikus ágyúkat megilletődésre késztető robbanással csendült fel, főleg rajongó lányok sikolyai. A világ hangja körülöttük éles, fehér zajként morajlott a az adrenalintól őrülten veő szívük hangja mögött, és Victornak ahogyan Yuuri vállát fogta, még mindig tartva a befejező pozíciójukat nem is kellett megmozdulnia, hiszen már a szeme is eleget mondott, Yuuri úgy ismerte minden rezzenését. _"Biztos vagy benne?"_ kérdezte az orosz némán, és Yuuri szemében csillogó boldgság, merészség és büszkeség elég válasz volt.

Victor egy lendülettel egyik kezével Yuuri csípőjét ölelte át, másik kezével pedig Yuuri tarkóján lévő tincsekbe temette a kezét, ahogyan leperdítette a korcsolyáiról japán szerelmét, és féloldalra fordítva őt a karjaiban tartotta meg a súlyát, ahogyan a férfi ajkaira hajolt, és az egész csarnok előtt megcsókolta élete férfijét.

Ha azt hitték, hogy a rajongók eddig ballisztikusak voltak, akkor bizonyára tévedtek; az épület ablakai bármelyik pillanatban kitörhettek a hangzavartól, ahogyan Yuuri ujjai az ezüst tincsek közé tévedtek és másik keze pedig a nyakába kapaszkodva húzta magát a férfihez, akinek ölelésébe belefekve lazult el, teljesen tudatában annak, hogyan a másik férfi biztonságban tartja őt csókolta vissza.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy leléptek a jégről Yurio már a nyakukban volt, leüvöltve a fejüket, amiért "elloptátok a reflektorfényemet", míg Yakov csak a fejét csóválta, amiért Victor már megint megfürdött a média figyelmében.

Mindketten szerelemtől és boldogságtól ittasan várták az eredményüket, és amint meglátták a pontszámot tudták, hogy ha csak Yurio nem dönt világrekordot, az arany bizony az övék. Victor nem teljesen emlékezett rá, ki csókolt meg kit, de ajkait el nem választva a férfitól kapta az ölébe, hogy anakondaként fonja köré a karjait.

Az eseményt követő sajtótájékoztató egy földi pokol volt, legalább is Yuuri számára. Már a levonulási szőnyegen ezer és egy idegesítő riporter nyomta az arcukba olyan közel a mikrofont, hogy az már zaklatásnak is játszi könnyedséggel elment volna, ám Victor karjával a dereka körül biztonságban és erősnek érezte magát, felvértezve az egész világ és minden gyűlölője ellen, akik most valószínűleg megsokszorozódtak, hiszen Yuuri ellopta tőlük a műkorcsolya legendát. Victor karjaiban bátor volt, majdnem merész, ahogyan vicceskedve, jó hangulatban, még mindig kissé a fülében dobogó szívével nyilatkozott és válaszolt. Ám amint leültek a sajtótájékoztatóhoz nekik kikészített székekbe Yuuri tudta, hogy a pokol most kezdődik igazán.

Mivel a testének volt ideje megnyugodni így az adrenalin is kifakult a végéből, egyedül hagyva az agyát, hogy túlgondoljon és magára vegyen mindent, amit a szemérmetlen riporterek feléjük szegeztek. Egy ponton, mikor már Yuurinak jachtja lett volna, ahányszor egy Eurót kap egy szemérmetlen kérdésért, amit felé szegeznek a kapcsolatukról. Yuuri, próbálva egérutat találni Chris felé fordult, szánalmas próbálkozásként arra, hogy menteni próbálja magát miközben egy kicsit közelebb fészkelte magát Victor oldalához, belesimulva a másik testmelegébe.

\- Chrishez nincs esetleg kérdésük? - kérdezte Yuuri, de a próbálkozása csak még kellemetlenebbé tette a helyzetet, amikor egy riporter, megérezvén Yuuri igenst erős vágyát a menekülésre belé vágta az eddigi legfájóbb kérdést.

\- Milyen érzés olyan férfival együtt lenni aki bárki mást megkaphatna? - kérdezte egy riporter, akit Victor már megismert, a hosszú évek alatti otromba kérdései miatt, ami őszintén teljesítmény volt, tekintve, hogy Victor kamerák ezreibe mosolyogva nőtt fel, nem is számolva a interjúkat.

Yuuri érezte magát elsápadni ahogyan az ajkai kiszáradtak, feje szédülve zúgott, ahogyan szembesítették a ténnyel, hogy Victor tényleg bárkit megkaphatna. Yuuri érezte a saját magával szembeni utálatát feltámadni, amiért sosem lesz elég gyönyörű vagy szellemes ahhoz, hogy Victor többi csodálójával versenyezhessen, de a révületéből hamar kihozta aggodalmainak tárgya. Gyengéden de mégis határozottan az állánál fogva maga felé fordította, megcsókolta Victor, ott, mindenki előtt. Kamerák ezrei villantak, lehunyt szemhéjukon keresztül is vakító fényt sugározva, és a kiáltozásuk halk fehér zúgássá csitult, ahogyan párja ajkai az övét fogták lágy ölelésbe. Mintha csak egy kapcsoló lett volna, ajkaik szétválásának a pillanatában a hangok és színek visszatértek, visszahozva Yuurit a szédítő valóságba, aki ösztönösen párja oldalába próbált bújni a követelőző hangok elől. És örökre is rejtegetni akarta volna magát, hacsak Victor szerelemtől ittas arccal és - még is egy olyan tekintettel, amivel ha lehetséges lenne ölni, a nőt már temetnék a riporterre - nézett egy kábító mosollyal.

\- Oh, a világ legfelemelőbb, legfantasztikusabb érzése. A mai napig nem tudom felfogni a szerencsém.

És Yuuri ha Yuuri egy kis nedvességet érzett a szeme sarkában és azt Victor csókkal itatta fel, nos, volt rá elég tanú.


End file.
